youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
By His Honor Is Sworn
Sapphire Reading presents... A Skyrim tale... "By His Honor Is Sworn" The Skyrim Civil War During the Fourth Era in the providence of Skyrim, located in Tamriel on the planet of Nirn, a civil war reaches it's height in 4E 201, which has Ulfric Stormcloak's rebels, the Stormcloaks, against the Empire's men, the Imperial Legion. The war broke out because of several causes, to the Stormcloaks, it's because the Empire is weak and because of the White-Gold treaty, which outlawed the worship of Talos. The Empire says that Ulfric Stormcloak only wants power, and that he murdered High King Torygg with his Thu'um. Ulfric claims it was a duel the High King agreed to, but the Empire thinks otherwise. Ulfric, using the outlaw of Talos worship, the Imperial surrender to the Aldmeri Dominion, and the White Gold treaty, recruits many Nord men and woman, and manages to have four holds to support him. Ulfric now seeks to take Whiterun. It will be the first step to the Stormcloak victory in the war, eventually leading up to the Battle of Solitude. Introduction My name is Brandr. I am a Nord, and I fought with the Stormcloaks in the Skyrim Civil War. I fought because Skyrim was my home. I joined the rebellion in 4E 201, after Jarl Ulfric killed High King Torygg, in the city of Windhelm. My father helped Ulfric in the Markarth Incident, where Ulfric Stormcloak's men, who then fought for the Empire, took Markath and made it a part of Skyrim. The retreating Bretons who defended the city hid in the hills, and became known as the Forsworn. Ulfric's men were allowed to worship Talos because of this, but the Aldmeri Dominion found out and put pressure on the Empire to stop the worship. So, the Empire arrested Ulfric and his men and imprisoned them. It was here that some say Ulfric Stormcloak put the basis for the rebellion, as the Empire had betrayed him by the orders of the Aldmeri Dominion. He thought the Empire as a puppet state to the Aldmeri Dominion. And so, when he got out of prison, he returned to Windhelm, where his father was Jarl. But his had father had died, and the grieving Windhelm made Ulfric the Jarl. And then he formed his rebellion, which would later be called the Stormcloaks. Chapter One - The Battle of Whiterun My father sided with Ulfric, and so did I. My father gave me his sword, and told me to go to Windhelm and tell Ulfric that I am Roggar's son. And so I did. I began the travel to Windhelm from Whiterun. Along the way, I saw Stormcloak patrols. I told them I was going to go join the Stormcloaks, to which they always said, "Talos guide you". It was quite a long journey, but finally, I saw the city of Windhelm. I entered the city, and was amazed. I walked to the Palace of Kings, where Jarl Ulfric lives. I was not allowed at first to be let inside, but the steward let me in. He took to the Jarl, and I told him that I am Roggar's son. He immediatly knew what I was talking about. My father was named Roggar, and he had been with Ulfric's miltia, and had even fought with him in the Great War, which I would learn later. Ulfric had me talk to Galmar, who made me take the oath. After that, I was given the Stormcloak armor. Galmar told me that we were preparing to take Whiterun. I said my father was inside the city, though he said, "I do not care", and he sent me to Whiterun. Galmar arrived shortly after I did, and the battle began. Galmar gave a speech, and then we charged into the fight. We had to cross a field, under enemy fire. Many men were killed. I barely survived, though I made it through. We made it to the baricades, which we had to destroy. We lost our momentum here, but as we broke them, we that the drawbridge was up. We couldn't go through. Many of our archers were firing on the Imperials and the Whiterun guards on the walls, but they just kept coming. When it seemed that all was lost, I heard "Fus... Ro Dah!", and many enemy soldiers flew off the walls. Then the drawbridge was lowered, and we made our way into the city. After entering the city, we saw retreating Whiterun guards and retreating Imperials. We chased after them and we slaughtered them. I managed to kill one of them with my sword. We made our way though the city, losing many men, until we finally made it to Dragonsreach. Only a handful of men, including me, were left. Galmar and the Dragonborn led the way inside Dragonsreach. Three guards encountered us, and they killed many of our men, but the Dragonborn used his Thu'um and defeated them. We made our way to Jarl Balgruff, who was in his armor and had a sword. He and his housecarl, as well as three guards, fought us. Galmar and the Dragonborn fought them head on, and easily defeated the housecarl, while I made my way to the Jarl. His housecarl, who was on the ground, wounded, was of no use to him. I fought the Jarl, slashing and stabbing. I took a few hits myself, but finally the Dragonborn was able to assist me. Together, we defeated the Jarl and made him surrender. After his surrender, a man named Vignar Grey-Mane walked in, and he and the Jarl had an argument about their views on the war. Finally, Galmar intervened, and the argument was stopped. Vignar was made the Jarl of Whiterun, while Balgruff left the city in defeat. Chapter Two - Liberating Falkreath After the battle, I was told to report to the Stormcloak camp in Falkreath. After I made it there, I was told to go to Fort Neugrad, to free Stormcloak soldiers imprisoned there. And so, I made my way. After making it there, I meet with Ralof, and he tells that the Dragonborn had already gone into the fort secretly, and we were to wait until he and the prisoners made it out, then we were to assault. A few minutes later, the Dovahkiin and the prisoners break out into the courtyard. "Skyrim for the Nords!", some of the men shout as they charge towards the fort. The Imperial archers fire on us, though most make it to the fort alive. I make it in, and I hold my sword as the Dovahkiin fights, and, suddenly, "FUS RO DAH!", and several Imperials fly back. The Stormcloaks I am with charge up the steps to kill the rest of the Imperial garrision, and I start following. Suddenly, Imperial archers pop up and fire on us. Many men are hit, and die. The Dovahkiin attacks them, and the rest of the men attack. I help kill the archers, then we move on. A group of Imperial soldiers confronts us. I battle one. I take a hit, though it is the enemy that is killed. I fall to the ground, bleeding. Several Stormcloaks guard me as the last of the Imperial garrision retreats, and our archers destroy them with arrows. Category:Skyrim